The present invention relates to a process for the recovery of the uranium (VI) present in phosphoric acid solutions and particularly in phosphoric acid solutions obtained from phosphatic ores.
It is known that phosphatic ores have by no means negligible uranium contents which, during the etching of such oars, with a sulphuric solution, pass into the phosphoric acid solution obtained. It is advantageous to recover the uranium present in these solutions, which form an additional significant uranium source.
The hitherto known processes for recovering the uranium present in such solutions generally involve extraction by means of appropriate organic solvents. Among the hitherto used solvents, good results have been obtained with solvents containing a synergistic mixture of extractants, e.g. mixtures of dialkylphosphoric acid and neutral phosphine oxide, such as those described in French Patent Application 2442 796, filed on 28.11.1978 by the Commissariat a 1'Energie Atomique.
Although these extractant systems make it possible to obtain satisfactory results, research has been carried out to find new extractant systems able to obtain even higher uranium extraction levels.